Triangolo D'Amore
by MissCarrera
Summary: Sally finds herself caught between two cars, each with something different to offer. When the lines of friendship and love begin to blur she's forced to make a choice; security of the past or promise of the future?
1. Invidia

Well, I wasn't expecting to release this one early but I got a burst of inspirsation to get some serious work done on it. It has been a LONG time in the making, but I finally have most of it done and I'm ready to begin publishing it. Anyways, the title of this story is "Triangolo D'Amore" which simply means "Love Triangle" in Italian. And that is _exactly_ what it is. This is what we've all been waiting for- the wonderful drama of a Sally/Francesco/Lightning fic! First, I would like to give credit to my good friend "**Ballboi**" over on Pixar Planet for coming up with the title! Thanks pal! :D It was also a request from him and several other people, so a special thanks to those who encouraged me to take this idea and make something of it. I have also worked on making longer chapters. I know what you're all thinking: Oh my gosh!** MissCarrera** will finally feed us decent sized chapters! I'm sorry guys, I just work better with them! But I worked on the chapter lengths for this one. :P This isn't my super secret fic (still going to come out on Feb. 4th) but I hope I do the S/L/F scenario some justice. Please, read away and decide for yourself!

* * *

><p><em><strong>TRIANGOLO D'AMORE<strong>_

(Love Triangle)

CHAPTER ONE - "Invidia" (Envy)

"I love you too," Sally murmured softly as her lips left those of her boyfriend. A smile covered Lightning's bumper and he gazed adoringly back at her. The setting sun casted golden beams of light through the lobby window and Sally lost herself in the silence. It was a comfortable silence, one that could only be felt between emotionally bonded cars like themselves. The evening rays reflected off McQueen's hood and brought out the lighter tints of blue in his eyes. It was moments like these that left her dazed and made her heart ache with unyielding desire for more.

He loved her. And it wasn't that she didn't believe him when he said it. He loved her more than she even thought possible, and she had the same feelings for him in return. So, if they were driving on cloud nine then why couldn't he bring it full circle? They'd made it this far already, the only place from here was up. All she wanted was for him to make the move, to promise that they'd be together 'til death did they part. It wasn't a lot to ask, so what was stopping him from making her 'Mrs. Sally McQueen'?

Lightning stared admirably at his girlfriend. He thought he heard a gentle sigh from her, but it was too quiet to tell it apart from her regular breathing pattern. He couldn't help feeling bothered by it though. After more than four years he'd learned to pick up on her different behaviors, and this wasn't in his cards. Lately she'd been exhibiting the more day-dreamy and distant side of herself. It was the latter that worried him. Sometimes it felt like she was drifting from him, that she was disinterested. Was it something he'd said? Or was it everything he _didn't_ say? Whatever it was, he'd have to pull her back down to Earth if he ever wanted to find out.

"Sally? I thought we were going to Wheel Well for dinner tonight?" he prompted.

"Hmm?" Sally's eyes came back to him and she half-smiled. "Oh, yeah. Let's go then."

* * *

><p>"So then Mater ends up lighting the whole thing on fire and…"<p>

Sally could vaguely hear McQueen's voice across the table from her. She sipped her drink casually until she heard an unfamiliar sound. McQueen's voice dropped off as he too noticed the whirring engine.

The revving grew louder as its presider drew closer. Sally slowly let her eyes wander from McQueen to the approaching Formula One racer. Francesco Bernoulli…what female didn't recognize him the second they laid sight on him?

Then out of the corner of her windshield she could see McQueen's expression change. Jealousy? Envy? Anger? Or a mix of all three? She couldn't tell just what it was. She heard him clear his windpipe in attempt to gather her attention but she chose to ignore. If she couldn't be his wife then what harm could it do for him to feel a little jealousy? He didn't own her in any way, and they were merely dating. Four years or not, it was still _only_ dating.

"Lightning McQueen!" the Italian car bellowed, "Just the-a fellow Francesco was-a looking for!"

McQueen sighed with irritation and reversed from the table to face Francesco. He'd finally got Mater to stop interrupting his dates (much thanks to Holley), but now he was going to have to deal with this guy too? "Bernoulli, what are you doing back here in Radiator Springs?" he questioned.

"Ah, that is-a good question!" he exclaimed, then lowered his voice to a whisper, "Francesco is-a here to meet with his-a _bambina_."

"Your what?" McQueen asked in an unimpressed manner.

Francesco chuckled, "Francesco has-a been exchanging letters with an American lady. He is-a here to meet her tonight-a." He did an ever so slight lift of his windshield then smiled charmingly at Sally.

Noticing the flirty behavior of his 'friend', McQueen clenched his teeth with annoyance. "Then what are you talking to me for? Go find your bimbo or whatever you call her."

"_Bambina_," Francesco corrected. "But-a there is-a one other thing. Francesco has-a…favour to ask of you."

McQueen rolled his eyes and waited to hear the Italian's preposition.

"I have-a not yet met this-a girl. Francesco was-a hoping that you and-a your _bella_ Miss Sally would join for-a double date?" Francesco suggested, though it appeared he was only speaking to Sally.

"No," McQueen replied curtly.

Sally's eyes broke from Francesco's gaze and she protested politely, "What? Why not, Stickers? It could be fun! We've gone out with Mater and Holley before."

McQueen shot her a look of disbelief. Did she really want to spend time with this egocentric racer? Maybe she did, but there was something about him that always made McQueen feel uneasy and uncomfortable. He would _not_ let this date happen.

"We have plans!" he blurted at last. "We're going to the drive-in to see another film. Remember, Sally? We're going to see that movie you've been dying to watch."

"Me? You're the one who wants to see it so badly!" she said, shaking her hood.

McQueen scrambled to find his words. "What? You said you wanted to see it too!"

Sally exhaled, "Well, I don't really. You know I hate gory movies. And I knew you would never want to see 'The Queen's Preach' with me."

Francesco's eyes suddenly lit up and he interjected, "That is the exact-a film we have-a tickets to! Wouldn't you-a like to see it, Miss Sally?"

McQueen gave Francesco another annoyed stare then looked to Sally. Her line of sight was on the ground as she mumbled incoherently. Finally some words came out as she started, "Well, if Lightning-."

"We'll go," McQueen announced firmly.

Sally's eyes jumped up at the strength behind his voice. What was she acting so surprised for? He was only trying to make her happy…

* * *

><p>OK, so as you can tell, I like to encompass the Italian aspect into the story. Each chapter will be titled with an Italian word, and the translation will be given beside it in brackets. I also used "bambina" and "bella" in this chapter. "Bambina" is an Italian way of saying 'baby' and "bella" as you can probably guess means 'beautiful'. "The Queen's Preach" was a play on "The King's Speech", a movie which I have never actually seen but it was the easiest parody I could think of. XD I hope this was an enjoyable enough opening chapter, and I would love some reviews if you would like to see this story continued. :) Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Sveglio

Hey everyone! Loved the reviews I got so far! The excitement is great :) Thanks for that correction **Eldunari**! I appreciate it, and I'm going to go back and fix that! I'd make further pre-chapter comments but I might spoil so I'll just say this- don't jump to conclusions. Read on! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- "Sveglio" <strong>(Awake)

"Who do you think his date could be?" Sally asked quietly as she drove slowly at McQueen's side.

"No idea," he replied absent-mindedly, impatiently trying to move around the cars in front of them.

Sally contemplated making further conversation but decided to let it drop. She already knew he wasn't too pleased to be spending the evening with his not-so-close and dashingly handsome friend. Instead she let him guide them through the crowd towards the row of parking spots Francesco had described earlier.

They had arrived to the theatre fashionably late, so McQueen simply scanned the drive-in in hopes of spotting Francesco. Even in the moonlight it was easy to find the flashy racecar. He recognized Francesco's female counterpart at once and silently cursed his luck.

He approached the couple casually and greeted stiffly, "Hey there, Francesco. Nice to see you too, Mia."

Sally suddenly slipped close to his side. She shot him "the look". It was the look that told him he'd be sleeping in Cone 1 for a solid month if he dared park next to the former groupie.

"Lightning! And Sally, my-a lovely friend-a! Please, meet-a my date; _Mia_," Francesco said, letting every syllable of her name roll seductively off his Italian tongue.

"Hey Lightning, and uh…Sally," Mia smiled sweetly. She was now 22 years-old but her voice had still retained some of its shrill teenage pitch.

Sally returned a forced grin and surveyed the parking spots before her. They could sit to Mia's right or Francesco's left. She wasn't feeling inclined to be any closer to the Miata then she already was, so she decided to park beside Francesco. McQueen settled at her side but not before sending daggers at his rival.

The artificial lighting dimmed around them as the trailers for upcoming movies began to play. Sally could sense that McQueen was still pouting and his childish behavior was starting to grind her gears.

"Why did we have to sit here?" McQueen hissed loud enough for her to hear.

"What do you mean? We're here as a group, that's why," she explained.

He sighed. "What I meant was; why do _you_ have to sit _there_?"

Sally's eyes flicked to Francesco, then back to McQueen as she said, "Since when have you ever wanted to be near him?"

"Since he started making eyes at you. I bet he just wants to get under your trunk," McQueen spat with annoyance.

"Under my-!" Sally gasped with disgust at the vulgar idea. "You're being so immature, stop acting so jealous, really McQueen."

"Me?" McQueen retorted, "Couldn't you at least be courteous to his date? You think-."

"Hey, married couple!" a male voice bellowed from behind them, "Shut up and watch the movie already!"

_Married couple_. Sally could only grit her teeth at the irony of it. She let her eyes rest on the movie screen but it was already too late, any potential enjoyment of their outing was long gone. Instead she focused on sitting the right distance away from Lightning; enough to show she was with him, but not enough to look attached to him.

* * *

><p>Towards the end of the film, McQueen pulled his windshield open widely in attempt to stay awake. It wasn't the time making him tired; he could stay out for hours doing crazy things with Mater in the latest hours of the night. No, it was the static and boredom that filled his mind which was putting him to sleep. He was mentally beating himself for even choosing to come on this stupid date.<p>

He'd done it to make Sally happy…and what a success it was proving to be on that level. She hadn't nuzzled him once (which was half the reason he paid $11 to get in), nor had she even flinched during the make-out scene (which typically resulted in them doing the same, and was the other half of his $11). The only thing he had to be grateful was the fact that the movie prevented them from talking, something likely to end in fighting it seemed.

McQueen let out another gentle sigh of exasperation. He was unable to please her in any way these days. It was as if she wanted something he couldn't give her. And it frustrated him how she expected him to know just what she wanted. The thoughts began eating away at his heart again and he slipped from his spot without a word. Perhaps by the time he got back from the refreshments the movie would be over.

He managed to kill 15 minutes by sucking down a slushy and was satisfied to find the credits already playing when he returned. Many of the cars had cleared from the lot and he headed over towards Sally. He stopped short when he caught sight of her.

She was exchanging smiles and laughter with none other than Francesco. He could see Francesco flailing his tires and speaking in his usual dramatic way. She appeared to be entranced by his vivacious and over-the-top nature.

It was McQueen's immediate response to lunge forward with quick temper and interrupt the conversation. But he couldn't help notice how content Sally looked to be talking with Francesco. She said he was too jealous, too protective.

So he hung back and let them be. He met eyes with Mia from across the theatre. She wore his feelings broadly across her face; bewildered and hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Pixargirl<strong>: See, Sally wasn't the girl he was exchanging letters with! And for the record, I have only read the first Twilight book and seen most but not all of the first film. That's it. So any similarities will simply be from the fact that Twilight has a love triangle in it and so does this story. As for McQueen being too forceful...well, I don't know. That's just how I wrote his character for this situation but hopefully you liked this chapter better.

**Eldunari**: By "going phan" do you mean...excited/squealy or like that? LOL! But I'm sure that'll be fine with me. ;)

Thanks for reading everyone, reviews would be amazing! :D


	3. Distanza

More wonderful reviews, thank you everbody! **Pixargirl**: I'm glad you are liking the story much better, and thank you for your apology though it was not entirely needed. I know eveyone has different opinions and I just wanted to try and explain things so the story would make more sense to you. I hope you'll continue to enjoy it though! **Eldunari**: LOL, OK, just wanted to be sure that's what you meant! And I'm happy that everyone is liking all the Italian touches too. So here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE- "Distanza"<strong> (Distance)

The next day McQueen didn't wake until early noon. Falling asleep had been difficult with his mind running in a million directions. The events of the day had been flashing through his thoughts over and over. He couldn't figure out what the invisible barrier between him and Sally was. Not for a second did he think that she didn't love him, but he couldn't understand what would make her happy anymore. He used to be able to light her eyes up, now it seemed that only one car could do that…_Francesco_.

McQueen stared into the bedroom mirror. Was it really the open-wheels thing? Did she want him to change? Or perhaps he'd simply become the old and unexciting boyfriend that no girl ever dreamed of. Gone were his feelings of jealousy, replaced with writhing insecurity. Francesco gave her things he didn't even know how to offer, whatever those things were…

He left the house and made his way to Wheel Well. Between the Well and the motel Sally was kept plenty busy. But he liked to pull her away from all the work sometimes, just like she did for him when things got too hectic. Now that the town was thriving he had to be the one to slow _her_ down.

He found her inside the Wheel Well discussing menu changes with one of the employees. He approached her side and touched her lightly. The drive home last night had been awkward and tense; he only hoped any hard feelings had passed.

She pulled away from her conversation gracefully and drove with him back outside. She waited patiently for him to speak.

"Hey…sorry about last night, Sal," he said quietly.

She was silent for a moment, and then she replied, "I just think you were being a little possessive. You know I'm _your_ girlfriend."

"Yeah…but the way you guys were talking…" he answered meekly.

"What? Look, if you're so worried about losing me to some other guy then why don't you-," she stopped abruptly and her eyes turned away.

_Why don't I what? Tell me what you want Sally! I'm only trying to make you happy! I'm only trying to fix whatever is wrong!_ He wanted to cry his thoughts out but he just ventured, "What were you going to say?"

"I don't know, just never mind," she muttered breathlessly.

He thought he could hear her voice nearly break when she'd said 'never mind'.

He wanted to question what she meant but he decided to move on. The distance between them was already spawning too fast and he didn't want to miss his chance. "Why don't we go out for a drive together? Ornament Valley maybe?"

Her eyes skimmed back up to him and for a minute there seemed to be a spark of interest behind them. He was throwing stones at the wall she'd put up, and he prayed this would be the one to break it, or at least make a hole.

"I can't," she told him, "There's too much to do. Not today, Stickers."

He tried not to let the hurt sweep his face. She almost never turned down such a personal activity. One drive together had changed their lives, and now she didn't have the time for that.

He didn't want to upset her though and acted like he wasn't bothered. "Oh, OK. Yeah…I'll just…go see what Mater is up to."

"I'm sorry, Stickers," she said, and while her eyes looked sympathetic the quick brush of her lips told a different story.

"It's fine, I'll see you later," he returned and headed back on his own to town.

* * *

><p>When he got back he caught Mater ending a telephone call at his shack beside the impound lot.<p>

"Hey there, buddy! How's it goin'?" the tow truck greeted him with his irreplaceable grin.

"Hey, Mater. I'm alright, what are you doing?" he dared to ask what mischief his friend was into now.

"Well…," Mater looked around bashfully. "I was just talkin' to Miss Holley, that's all."

McQueen chuckled at Mater's sheepish behavior. "How is she doing?" he said curiously.

"She's gettin' off fer a break real soon! She said she's gunna come down here 'fore the end of the month!" Mater exclaimed happily.

McQueen smiled for his friend. It still blew his mind that this 'imaginary girlfriend' wasn't so imaginary after all. He looked at the excited tow truck and felt a pang of sadness in his heart. Holley and Mater were thousands of miles apart from each other but they were still happy together. And Sally was so close to him, yet never had he felt so far apart from her…

* * *

><p>Now poor McQueen is on the losing end :( But this is what I do, I pull your emotions from one character to the other ;) Take a look at <strong>Eldunari<strong>'s latest review though, she's got the right intuition so far! Thanks for reading everyone, and I hope you'll share your thoughts and opinions with a review! I always look forward to them! :)


	4. Curiosita

Thanks for the support and reviews everyone! **Pancake**: I reviewed your awesome story! And thanks for the tip, I knew they were called that but I didn't know they were supposed to have a space afterwards. This is what we writers need editors for! Thankfully I have my own mini editors and critics ;) Anyways, I use them fairly often so I'll be sure to do that in future. **Chloe**: I'm happy you liked the comparison, I thought it fit nicely :) Oh, and I know I didn't give the discliamer yet, but I always forget :P Seeing that this is a fan fiction site though everyone should know that Cars and all other copyrighted names belong to their respective owners and I take no credit for them. Nor do I make any profit from any of these stories. Wouldn't it be cool if I did? But off to the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – "Curiosità"<strong> (Curiosity)

"So, what do you wanna do now, buddy?" Mater asked McQueen as they returned from a backwards driving race. Naturally, Mater had won, even though McQueen could have sworn it was tie.

"Well, I better go find Sally now. Sorry, Mater, we like to try and have dinner together when we get the chance," McQueen replied, feeling genuinely apologetic for ditching his friend.

"Ah, I understand," Mater nodded, "and then ya like to go to the Cone and-."

"Mater!" McQueen gasped with embarrassment.

"I know how it is," Mater winked playfully then added, "I'll let ya be though. See ya around!"

McQueen couldn't help laughing and whispered quickly, "We've got our own place now, Mater. For the record, we haven't got 'cozy' at the Cone for quite some time, thank you."

Mater chortled at his response and gave him a final goodbye before leaving to his grounds.

McQueen smirked and drove on towards Flo's V8 Café. Who'd have guessed that Lightning McQueen would ever be sharing intimate secrets like that!

He came across Sally leaving the Cozy Cone. He couldn't help noticing how cute she looked when she was busy. "Hey, Sally!" he called out.

She met him on the road and smiled as she told him, "Oh, good, I was looking for you. Come out with me to the Wheel again tonight for drinks? It's on Francesco."

McQueen's face dropped at the name. Could that guy not go away? He'd had his date, what was he still here for? "I-uh," McQueen began to answer. What could he say to suggest that he didn't want Francesco there? Something that _didn't_ sound jealous or possessive…

"What's the matter?" she said, noticing his hesitation.

"Go without me, my tank's a bit upset," he fibbed.

She gave him a puzzled and disappointed look. "Don't you… _want_ to come? Don't you want to spend some time together?"

_I do… just not with HIM_, McQueen thought fretfully. Sally was searching his eyes, and he lied again, "I'm sorry, babe. I'm just not up to it tonight."

She tried not to let her eyes fall from his and mumbled back a quick, "Yeah… OK." Then she slowly turned from him and took off to Wheel Well.

* * *

><p>"He couldn't join us, he isn't feeling well," Sally explained to the European racer at her side. She swallowed down some more drink in hopes of losing some sobriety. McQueen was acting awfully different lately, and it was scaring her to think about where their relationship was going.<p>

"Oh, don't be-a too sad, my _tesoro_, he-a probably just-a needs some-a rest," Francesco replied earnestly. His voice was surprisingly gentle and friendly.

There was a pause in the conversation and Sally looked straight into his warm brown eyes. He didn't ask anything of her, and somehow that made him the most caring car in the world. Who could she trust with her personal problems more than an outsider? He didn't have strong connections in the town; no one would ever have to know her insecurity but him.

Her guard fell.

"Francesco, would you take a little drive with me?"

"_Si_, lead-a the way," he nodded politely.

They drove a short while, out into the quiet forest of Tailfin Pass. When they reached a more vacant road Sally lowered her speed drastically so Francesco could coast alongside her.

She let out a sigh and asked very slowly, "Is it wrong… that I want Lightning to propose?"

Francesco's face was serious as he coaxed, "No, that is-a not wrong in anyway."

Sally stopped and suddenly she was on the verge of tears. No one understood anymore, all their friends joked around like it was meaningless. Yet, here was Francesco, finally someone who was listening.

She let more spill from her lips, "Then why won't he ask me? It's been more than five years! And I know it shouldn't matter, but it hurts me that he never even talks about it. I want to have a family someday, and I need to know I have a partner for life."

"This isn't about-a marriage, Miss Sally. It is about-a _commitment_. You are-a ready to take that step. But-a him, there must-a be something keeping him back-a," Francesco elucidated in a gentle voice. He was trying to cushion the blow of reality she'd been refusing to admit to.

Sally looked to Francesco. There was more underneath his hood than one of the world's fastest engines. It was more than anyone had been giving him credit for. Intelligent thoughts and honest words flowed from him; it was a side she'd never expected to see from him. Then again, she'd misjudged a racer before…

"So…," she started, "You think he's happy with me but not enough to give his life for me? What if he's never ready? What if-?"

"Sally, Francesco cannot speak for-a him, but he can-a speak for himself. Please, meet-a me here tomorrow at-a sunset. We will-a talk more then."

Curiosity wavered within her, but before she had a chance to answer he was already gone.

* * *

><p>tesoro = treasuredarling

si = yes

Well, that's all for this chapter! Not the most exciting but it is all part of the story. Hopefully it was still enjoyable enough, and I'd love some reviews as always! Oh, and brownie points to the first person to point out where I directly quoted from the first film. It is kind of subtle but if you know all the lines like I do then you'll see it ;) Thanks for reading!


	5. Scelta

Ah! I wanted to update earlier but FFN wasn't letting me! All good now though :) **Pixargirl** and **Eldunari **got the quote right! There were some good guesses, but the "Yeah... OK" line was the one straight from the movie, but now that you guys mention it, the part about the Cozy Cone was close too. So, I'll give you credit for outsmarting me there! :P Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! Especially the ones complimenting my style, it feels really nice to be recognized like that! Here's the next chapter for you!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE – "Scelta"<strong> (Choice)

Once Sally was gone, McQueen drove sullenly over to Flo's V8. Most of the dinner rush had passed so he took his spot at his favourite pump; it was the one he'd been parked beside when Sally had asked him to take a drive. But that was so long ago, back when they were falling in love. Were they still falling? They couldn't be. He didn't get tongue-tied around her anymore, and she seemed to call him "Stickers" out of habit rather than affection.

If they weren't falling in love then where were they? He couldn't remember hitting the ground or losing sparks. And if they didn't have that much then did that simply make them two cars that lived together? Two cars that had a past together but never a guaranteed future.

McQueen was so busy wrestling with his thoughts that he didn't even notice Mia's appearance.

"Lightning? Can I get you something?"

He blinked with surprise and responded, "Oh, uh, I'll just get the regular, please."

"Sure thing," she bobbed and zipped off to fetch the fuel.

He was amazed by how much the twins had both changed. Tia was always running around with the delinquents, but Mia had grown into a mature young female. She'd taken over as head waitress, second only to Flo's position. Just like his relationship with Sally had shaped into something different, Mia had changed before his unknowing eyes too.

She returned in a heartbeat with his preferred fuel. She carefully set the tray on the ground in front of him. Instead of bolting off to carry on with her duties she remained still and watched him sip from the can.

Lightning looked at her inquisitively, seeing that she was caught up in thought too. She seemed to be fighting something and was having a hard time leaving the moment.

"Mia?" he said casually.

Her eyes jumped up to him like an animal in headlights. "Y-yes?"

"Is there something…?" he trailed.

"I-," she started nervously, "There is. Lightning, there is something you should know, but I don't want to get a bad reputation. And I don't want you to think I'm trying to make drama. Oh, I've said too much already!" she cried out fussily.

He was baffled by her behavior, but he pried further, "What is it? Sounds like you have something to get off your hood."

She took a deep breath and gazed at him with a hurt expression. "This morning… I saw Sally having breakfast here with Francesco."

McQueen stopped drinking. This morning? He hadn't even thought about where she was this morning. He'd assumed she was busy with work…

Mia waited for him to answer. But as the silence grew she became anxious and filled it herself. "They were talking a lot. Francesco was going on and on about his life in Italy, then he started asking her about her time in Los Angeles. I tried not to listen, but you know how loud he talks!"

Something inside of him tightened. It stung and it burned to the point of making him feel sick. How could she do these things? How could she hurt him like this? Her life in L.A. was something so personal that he had barely scratched the surface of. Had she talked about it? Had she been so quick to give Francesco her trust?

Then he noticed Mia with her small face of concern. She could see he was suffering and she was only doing what she could to deliver him the painful truth.

"Is that… all?" he managed to get out.

"Yes, it is. I'm just… worried for you, Lightning. I know you may never believe me when I say this, but I only wish the best for you and Sally. And I can't help thinking-."

"That there is something going on?" McQueen finished for her.

She nodded quietly in agreement.

His eyes dropped to the drink before him. She was confirming his greatest fears; that he wasn't paranoid, that there _was_ something developing between Sally and Francesco.

"Mia," he choked, "Do you know… what falling out of love feels like?"

She winced at the question and told him, "I do."

He met her eyes with plead, "Tell me… what it feels like."

Mia bit her lip uncertainly. How could she explain such a thing when _he_ was the one she'd fell out of love with? Maybe it wasn't real love that she'd felt for him, but it was a fantasy she'd once had. Back in her fool days of youth she had mistaken her admiration for him to be feelings of mutual love. It was a hard reality to find that he didn't belong to her, but she'd made her way through releasing her romantic desire for him over time.

Here he was though, asking her for help. It was all she could do to give him that much. "Well, it means not thinking about them all the time. And it means letting them go if that's what will make them happy."

"Are you sure?" McQueen asked after digesting her answer.

"Sally makes you happy, doesn't she?" countered Mia.

"Yes," he said quickly.

"Then I guess I made the right choice."

* * *

><p>This chapter gives some depth to Mia as a character. I wanted to show how she has changed over time and become a more sophisticated car. And <em>just <em>in case the last line didn't make sense, it was basically Mia saying that she made the right choice letting go of her love for Lightning because that way he could be happy with a real relationship with Sally. But you guys are bright readers so you probably understood fine ;) That's all for now, review for more! :D


	6. Forature

Thanks for the great reviews everyone! Loved them all! :D Now, before we get started I want to explain soemthing... This chapter begins in the same day as the last one did. If you recall, chapter 4 was mainly Sally's account of the evening, then chapter 5 was what was going on with Lightning _while_ Sally was at the Well with Francesco. So, this starts off _after_ the outing with Francesco (he took off, remember?). Then it leads into the following day. OK, so with that said, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX– "Forature"<strong> (Punctures)

Sally came home late that night. After Francesco's disappearance she'd spent some time alone at the bar. Time she just spent thinking. It'd been a while since she'd sorted through her thoughts. She'd come across a lot of things she hadn't expected. Like the idea that Lightning never wanted to marry her. And the scary realization that she couldn't even remember the last time she had kissed him.

She shook it off though, pushed it all away. Why did she doubt the strength of their relationship? They were on perfectly normal speaking terms with each other; there hadn't been a real fight between them. But then why did it bother her that marriage was obviously no concern of his? Why did she feel… empty without it?

She looked at Lightning fast asleep beneath the covers. He was miles away, in dreams that she would never know about. And as she stared at him she wondered what else she didn't know about him, because lately it was beginning to seem like more and more.

When morning came, she woke with a strange feeling. Hurt and guilt filled her heart as she remembered her plans; she'd be meeting Francesco at sunset. Why was it upsetting her so much? He was only a friend, and she would never think more of him. Cheat on McQueen? Never! Unless it meant he would-. No, she would never do it.

She found McQueen watching TV on the couch. He caught her eye and for a moment he looked ready to say something.

Her heart raced with worry, so she spoke quickly, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks," he answered quietly.

They held eye contact, and then her eyes slid to the floor with shame. Did he know that she enjoyed Francesco's company sometimes? That they shared so many similar tastes that they never ran out of things to discuss?

And here she was, absolutely speechless with him, the one she loved. He had no idea how much she truly loved him. But where were the words? She could tell him that she loved him, but she feared he couldn't say it back anymore. It was like driving on glass, every silent second putting more punctures into her.

"You going out?" he finally broke into the dead air.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. She didn't see a shard of happiness behind them. He looked so innocent, just waiting to hear when she had time for him. She had to fix this, even if the words didn't want to come, she'd make them.

"Yes. I have to run reports at the motel, and there was a fight last night at Wheel Well. I have to make sure it all gets cleaned up."

"Oh," he said flatly, "Are you stopping by Flo's for breakfast first?"

Her hood twitched and she drew a sudden breath. The note in his voice hadn't changed, but she could tell that he knew. She wanted to explain herself right then and there. How she hadn't planned that, Francesco had just shown up. But she knew it wouldn't make a difference, the damage was done.

"Lightning…" she spoke softly and ignored his question, "Can we talk tonight?"

His expression remained unchanged and he responded lifelessly, "Yes."

She nodded gently, still wanting to say more. But she pushed herself to the door without another sound. Oh, how she didn't want to do this anymore.

* * *

><p>Lightning didn't leave the house. He knew there was so much relying on the talk tonight. He'd have to try to explain his feelings to her, something he was never much good at. Then he'd have to confront her about the situation with Francesco. And then… Then he would have to be prepared for the possibility of her ending the relationship.<p>

And if she did, he'd be left wondering. He'd ask himself what he'd done wrong. Then what would he do? You couldn't just invest close to five years of your life with someone and then pretend it didn't happen. You also couldn't love for that long and then have it stop. He'd do whatever it took to keep her.

At last, the front door slid open. He watched her drive in, not once looking at him. Her eyes averted him at all costs. Something was wrong, very wrong. He dropped his stern disposition and fled to her at the doorway. He was closer to her than he'd been all week.

"Sally, is something wrong?"

Her lips quivered. Was it easier to answer him with 'nothing' or 'everything'? She couldn't find his eyes and she couldn't find her voice.

"Baby, what is it?" he pleaded desperately.

But it was too late for sympathy; she'd already gone through with the verdict.

"Sal, please-."

"Lightning," she croaked, "I'm going."

He couldn't take it; he couldn't accept that what she was saying was tangible. And since he couldn't ask, she told him, "Francesco has asked me to take a trip with him to Italy. I said yes."

* * *

><p>Whoaaaa! Drama! :O Let me first say, this chapter had a lot of influence from Rihanna's old song "Unfaithful". I listened to it endlessly while I wrote this one, and the scene before Sally left the house was carved out of the imagery that song gives me. Plus the line "<em>Oh, how she didn't want to do this anymore<em>" was basically spun-off one of the exact lyrics that says "_I don't want to do this... anymore"_ because she knows she is hurting him. So yeah, that's just some background info, but if you haven't heard the song that's fine, it still should make total sense. I don't take any credit for the song either, it is all copyright of her. Looking forward to more reviews from some amazing readers :D Thanks for reading!


	7. Avventura

Thank you for the reviews! ^-^ **ChloeCutieGal**: I really like it to, Rihanna is one of my favourite singers ever although I prefer her older stuff like you said you do too. **Nals**: I laughed at your suspense nomnom-ing ;) **Pancake**: Girl, I can relate to you so much. This year I lost my best friend too. Well, I didn't physically lose her, but she became such a different person that I just had to make the choice to walk away and find other people who were more worthy of my friendship. People change, and you can't blame yourself. So if you ever want to talk you can always PM me if you need help with that :) **StrawberryRainbows**: Yes! It is me :D I just can't log in from my DSi which is what I read from. I love your story so I will definitely take you up on that awesome deal! Especially since I happen to be updating right now! 8) Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN- "Avventura"<strong> (Adventure)

_Obviously Francesco wasn't lying when he said he didn't find any feelings with Mia…_ Sally thought as she stared blankly out the plane window.

Francesco had told her many things. He'd shed light on things she hadn't even known she was feeling. He'd also convinced her that the right thing to do was get away from it all.

_It's only a trip; I'll be back in two weeks. I just need to clear my mind_, she reminded herself. It wasn't enough to block out the constant reeling memories though.

She could still remember the stark silence out in Tailfin Pass when she'd met with Francesco. She could envision him parked in front of her, and then whispering the words, "OK, I'll go."

It couldn't mask the tumbling feeling inside of her, and every time she thought of McQueen's eyes in the airport the discomfort only intensified.

She couldn't let herself feel this way, it wasn't right. She'd made this decision; she'd have to carry through with it. Then, when she got back home, she'd apologize to McQueen for hurting him and they'd realize just how much they'd missed and loved each other.

So, what was she worrying for? It wasn't like they were over. It wasn't like she was running from the problems _she'd_ created.

She had to think of this as an independent project. As if she was setting out on a short project away from home. She'd done it before, she could do it again.

* * *

><p>When they touched down, Francesco showed her out of the airport and to his hometown. It was a lovely Italian villa, full of grand architecture, cobblestone roads and fine sculptures of artwork.<p>

"What-a do you think, Miss-a Sally?" Francesco asked her as he gazed proudly at the surrounding buildings.

"Oh! It's breathtaking! Just as beautiful as you said it would be…," she mused quietly.

He smiled with satisfaction, then swerved forward in excitement. For a moment she thought he was about to kiss her. She'd have to get used to him being this close if they were to spend the next two weeks together. Now that she thought about, she'd only ever trusted three boys to be at such an intimate distance; her father, her high school boyfriend and McQueen.

_McQueen, McQueen! Stop thinking about him and enjoy yourself a bit!_ She ordered her inner self furiously.

"Now," Francesco started, "Are you-a ready for Francesco to-a show you all of Italy's best, as-a promised?"

She nodded in agreement and followed him deeper into the villa, every second taking her farther and farther from what was really on her mind.

* * *

><p>He did show her the best. With Francesco Bernoulli there was nothing less than "best". They visited a museum five times the size of the Radiator Springs racing museum. They went to an enclosed theatre with triple screens. They drank wine you couldn't even find in the whole United States of America.<p>

The evening came fast, and soon it was time to dine.

"So, did you have plans for dinner? I could pay this time," Sally offered casually. It was a custom for her to share meal payments back home with McQueen.

He threw her a look of shock. "No, no!" he exclaimed brusquely, "We will _not-a_ eat here!"

Confused by his brash rejection, she said somewhat angrily, "What? I told you I could pay if-."

He pulled extremely near to her side. His tone softened dramatically, "We shall eat-a home cooked meal by Francesco's mama. It is-a tradition."

She studied him awkwardly. Suddenly open-wheels didn't look so great. She'd have done anything to trade them for a pair of fenders, ones with fake headlights and stickers.

But she didn't have that. She had the perfect Francesco Bernoulli instead. This wasn't her idea of perfect anymore.

"Oh," she responded dully as she tried to edge Francesco out of her personal space. Was he trying to get this close to her? Had she fooled him into thinking there was some kind of courtship going on between them? Because it wasn't like that. It was more like he was her friend that also happened to have a hot body. But with McQueen out of the picture, Francesco was clearly trying to push the boundaries of friendship.

"Come," his voice broke into her thoughts, "let yourself be introduced-a to… the_ Bernoulli_ family!"

* * *

><p>Sally sat alone at the back of the Bernoulli house, or <em>palace<em> as it should have been referred to more properly. Dinner had finally wound down and given her a chance to escape from the family.

She rested her eyes on the cool, black night sky and heaved a sigh of unhappiness. She was taken by a feeling she hadn't felt in quite some time. It was the type of emotion she used to get when she was on her own in Los Angelos. The darkness would bring out the pain of hopelessness and inflict wounds upon the empty parts of her heart. It would claw at her soul until she settled it, or let it bleed from her eyes in the form of tears.

And in that moment she felt more alone than she ever had. She let herself cry into the still night time soundlessly. She tried to figure out all the reasons she was here, when she should have been with McQueen.

Because no adventure was any fun without him.

* * *

><p>D: Angst! I hope you guys hate Sally a little less now, but hey, it is all in how YOU feel about it. Thanks so much for reading, and like I said, if you are a reader of this story then reviews are an awesome way to show that you are enjoying it and want to see more. Thanks again!<p>

P.S. Does anyone else find the bold button extremely annoying?


	8. Forte

**Chloe**: It is so annoying! XD And yes, I knew that :3 **Pixargirl**: Thanks for your review! And in that review I was agreeing with you that Chick was a surprise, I was expecting Axlerod instead. **Eldunari**: Oooh! The vibes? :D Oh, don't worry about it! Thanks for your review though! :) **RaTiX**: Nice to see a new reader! Thanks for all your reviews! **Pancake**: Glad to hear everything is good :) Haha, cool! LOL, I love how everyone is saying "You don't know a good thing until it is gone..." and giving McQueen lots of virtual hugs! :3 Here is his point of view for this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight– "Forte"<strong> (Strong)

'Goodbye' was such a scary word to use, especially when he didn't know the next time he'd tell her 'hello'.

McQueen tore this thought apart over and over, trying to find the good in it. Somewhere there had to be some meaning in it. Just 24 hours ago, he'd parted ways with her, and he'd been consumed with the notion that there was a different meaning behind her goodbye than there was behind his. His was a thin cry for her to stay, a plea for her to do anything but go. Whereas hers had been so indefinite, like she was saying goodbye to more than just seeing him for two weeks. No, it felt like she was saying goodbye to him altogether.

_Exercise some trust_, he tried to tell himself. But he'd given her trust, enough to allow her to run off to Italy with Francesco.

He drudged over to the hotel window. Mater and he had decided to stay in a nearby city instead of driving back to Radiator Springs just yet. Mater had informed him that Holley's flight was due to arrive today, so it only made sense to stay close by to pick her up.

He gazed out the window and struggled not to think of Sally. She was probably already well into her day over in Italy- enjoying herself, doing new things- it was likely the time of her life.

It wasn't even the fact that she was with Francesco that bothered him anymore. It was the empty feeling he had without her. She ripped the colour from his world, the light of the sun and the shine of the stars. Everything was just dull when she was gone.

And he felt lost knowing that she wouldn't be there when he got home. The bed would be cold, with the blankets heaped into mounds, just as she had left it. Life would keep moving and time would go on, there was nothing he could do about it.

Then he heard a knock at the door. He didn't feel like leaving his misery, but he wiped it from his exterior. He clicked a button and found Mater waiting on the other side.

"Hey buddy, are ya ready to go?" he asked anxiously.

"What? Don't you think it's a bit… early?" McQueen glanced over at the clock; ten am.

"Well, I just wanted to be sure we make it on time," Mater muttered nervously.

"Mater, the flight doesn't get here until 2 pm."

"I know, but I just thought we could, uh…," Mater paused briefly, "Get yer mind offa things."

It was quite blatant what he meant by "things". McQueen almost cracked a smile. Mater wasn't considered the sharpest tool in the shed at times, but he had a heart of gold that more than made up for it. He couldn't turn the offer down, so off they went.

* * *

><p>It was an hour's drive to the airport but they were left with lots of time to kill. They toured the shops, ate from a small café and most importantly, avoided trouble with security.<p>

They didn't talk about Sally; however, Lightning could still feel himself shadowed by the memory of her. Of course, today would be the day that he'd find a sparkly caution cone, perfect for her collection. What was the point though? Perhaps she didn't even care for those silly things anymore. He had to stop dwelling on the past and come to terms; he obviously didn't know her anymore.

2 o'clock rolled around soon enough. The two friends found a vacant spot near the arrival terminal. Mater rocked happily on his tires while McQueen stared distantly off at the constantly rolling digital font on the signs above. Destinations to Japan, Austria and Italy flickered mockingly through his sight.

Then he heard Mater gasp and felt a nudge at his side.

"There she is! Let's go say hi!" Mater chimed before cutting into the crowd.

McQueen followed quietly behind until they reached the beautiful Jaguar. He tried not to look as they touched lips for a brief second. It was already uncomfortable to see his best friend kiss someone, and kissing always led him to thinking of Sally.

"Oh, it is so wonderful to see you both!" Holley gushed and smiled pleasantly.

He laughed lightly and tried to return her upbeat personality, "You too, Holley! I know Mater has lots planned!"

She grinned wider, "I don't doubt it. Won't you and Sally join us for a nice evening like last time?"

Mater's eyes flashed to him, but he held strong. "Yeah, I hope so. She's been very… busy lately, so I'll have to ask her."

"Ah, I understand. Well, it would be lovely if you could. Now, I'm afraid I have to make a call," she dropped an octave, "Finn needs to know I made it safely."

"Right! Standard procedure?" McQueen asked interestedly.

She batted her eyes and rolled them gently. "No, the old chap just likes peace of mind. I must declare; he is more sensitive than you'd expect!"

McQueen nodded and suggested, "Why don't you take her over to that quiet lounge, Mater?"

"Well, sure, but ain't you comin'?" Mater probed with a hint of worry.

"I'll catch up to you at the hotel, there's something I have to do."

Mater looked to Holley but she was waiting on his response. He knew what McQueen was planning, but who was he to stop him? "Alright then, we'll catch ya later!"

McQueen watched them drive off and slowly be swallowed by the crowd. His heart suddenly raced as he focused on a neighboring airport gate. He studied the Italian flag draped over the arch above it.

There was no way he was falling out of love. This was nothing like Mia had described. He still thought of Sally every day and he knew deep down that neither of them was happy. Just because he wasn't "falling" didn't mean he didn't still love her.

He couldn't let Sally get away. He'd been chasing her for more than five years now, and he wasn't about to stop.

* * *

><p>I let Finn play the fatherly role this time :P And go McQueen! XD Thanks for reading everyone, a review would be awesome, OR if you checked out my new story... and if you want to do both, well, that'd be even better. It's all good with me ;) Thanks again for reading!<p> 


	9. Andato

Thank you for the reviews everybody! Some responses... **Chloe**: Yes! They so need to make that button! **crashthecat**: Aw, thanks! You're so nice :) I'm really happy that people liked the opening line too, thanks for pointing that out. The next chapter is here! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine – "Andato"<strong> (Gone)

What a fool she had been, wanting unimportant things like marriage. She'd let it cloud her vision until she'd come to believe it was the only thing that could make her happy, as if she needed it. It had taken her a trip all the way to Italy to make this conclusion. How humiliating it would be to tell McQueen what a mistake she'd made. And if he couldn't find room in his heart to take her back with a kiss then she'd lower herself to begging his forgiveness. And Sally Carrera _never_ begged.

She did everything with independence, she didn't rely on anyone. She had even convinced herself that she had made the conscious decision to fall in love with Lightning. But maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was getting old enough to want someone to always be there with her, maybe she'd never had control over her feelings to begin with.

She'd screwed all that up though. She'd tried to force them onto a new track, when she should have let their relationship be free. She didn't need a title; she just needed to know she could have him forever. That was all she had to tell him, and she'd get that chance as soon as her flight came down.

Sally had given in after only two and a half days. She didn't give Francesco reasoning, merely told him that she had to go home immediately and nothing would stop her. He had offered to escort her to the airport, but she turned it down. She didn't care about spending even another second with him. There was only one place she wanted to be, a place where she belonged. She wouldn't waste time on anything that didn't involve getting her back there in the fastest way possible.

So, she dropped everything and found the airport. She went without breakfast to make the earliest outgoing flight. Then she found her seat and closed her tired eyes, but not before bombarding her mind with thoughts of McQueen. If she daydreamed about him enough then hopefully it would transfer into her real dreams. Anything to bring them closer.

* * *

><p>It was mid-evening when she arrived back in Radiator Springs. She'd lost track of the date and the jet lag was really beginning to play on her body. However, she pressed onwards, the idea of resting now was utterly inconceivable.<p>

She took a detour route from the town, one that led her more discreetly to their home on the fringe of the main street. The house was strangely dark and muffled noise came from the interior. She couldn't quite make out the steady sound until she entered the home.

Almost instantly, she was met with hammering music from the stereo system. It wasn't until she heard the CD scream out "Fever! Fever!" that she recognized the song. Not exactly the tune she had expected to hear upon her return.

Her body suddenly tensed as she picked up movement in the next room.

A shrill voice giggled, "Are you always this good after a race?"

Sally's heart stopped at the question. It was obvious what was going on inside that shady room.

As a matter of fact, yes, Lightning _was_ that good. Her mind spun with lust as she remembered how he had her all figured out, how he would drive her insane with temptation to lure him into the bedroom. He'd run her engine hot until she couldn't breathe without saying his name.

The memory melted from her brain as she realized what was going on. He was giving all that passion to another girl. And by the unmistakable, flirtatious laugh, that 'girl' was a tiny Miata about five years younger than him.

Her tires turned weak as the giggle resounded again in a giddy tone. She felt like she had a fever, but not one from rampant sexual hormones. She felt like losing the very little fuel she had in her tank.

Sally slowly back out of the house and gasped for air. Her eyes looked around dizzily as she willed herself to think that this wasn't happening. Lightning couldn't have moved on so swiftly, he couldn't just throw her away like that.

_I never said it was over! We're still dating, he still loves me…_ her heart wailed inside. _Then why is he fooling around with Mia? He played you like a card!_ Her mind fought back stronger.

She moved to go inside again, but paused shortly. He didn't want her anymore. He had cheated on her. He'd let another female into _their_ home.

She blocked anymore images of him touching Mia and pivoted away from the house. All she could do was flee to the Cozy Cone where she could crash for the night. She numbed herself, pretended that what she had flown halfway across the Earth looking for wasn't really gone.

* * *

><p>Grammar mistakes are mine if present but I blame FFN for any spelling ones this chapter, it was totally spell-checked before I uploaded! Oh, and the song mentioned was "Fever" by Adam Lambert. Awesome song if you want to look it up ;) Credit to him for that! Anyways, hopefully all this wonderful drama will make you want to click that review button, it would be very much loved! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	10. Aspettare

Where are all the readers? I've been getting hardly any reviews on my stories and it seems like other authors aren't getting any either :( I appreciate what I did get though, so here is the next chapter for you...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten – "Aspettare"<strong> (Wait)

"Exit… exit," McQueen muttered under his breath as he moved briskly through the swarms of cars. The Malpensa airport was Milan's largest, and was completely crammed with passenger overflow. His eyes scanned the hectic scene for any signs and for once in his life, he wished he was bilingual. Francesco might have that on him, but he wouldn't have his girl.

After fighting through the mob of tourists, he finally found a sign translated into English. Escaping from the airport, he was met with hot afternoon sun. He gazed around at the monstrous buildings and suddenly realized he had no idea where he was going. He'd made the choice to come here on the turn of a dime, with only one thing in mind- finding Sally.

But now he was lost. He didn't have the slightest idea where to begin. How did you go about tracking someone down in a foreign country?

_Holley!_ He thought, _She'll know what to do!_

And then he remembered; Holley had no idea what was going on. He'd be forced to tell her everything that had transpired between him and Sally.

What option did he have? If it meant finding Sally then he'd just have to own up to his mistakes and do it.

He cut across the road towards a restaurant. There had to be a phone booth around somewhere.

McQueen swerved around the corner and found not a telephone booth, but Francesco Bernoulli.

Francesco's eyes met him with alarm and disbelief. "Lightning!" he sputtered, "What are you-a doing here?"

McQueen's tires gripped the pavement. He was about ready to show Francesco a thing or two. He'd been known to serve detention in high school for losing his temper then and again. Only he was a grown adult now, and he'd probably wind up with jail time instead of a harmless detention.

He restrained from physical violence by firmly enforcing the reason he was here. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to beat Francesco up on his home turf of all places.

"Where's Sally?" he demanded brashly.

Francesco's eyes darted. "She is-a not here, my-a friend."

"That's not what I asked you," he continued snarky, "I asked you where she _is_."

"Home. She-a went home."

He heaved a small sigh. There was still a slight streak of doubt in him though. "If you're lying to me-," he started to threaten.

"No!" Francesco exclaimed frantically, "She-a went back, for you-a…"

He smirked smugly. _That's because she was never yours to bring here in the first place_, he felt like shouting at his rival. This guy had nearly torn his relationship to shreds. Granted, there were some holes in it, but it was still never Francesco's right to intervene.

It wasn't worth starting a scene over though. He was more than certain that Sally wouldn't appreciate him landing at the top of the tabloids for something as stupid as a fight. Not to mention Harv; 'tarnishing his name' his agent would say. Although he happened to listen to Sally a hell of a lot more than his money grubbing agent.

So, he didn't say another word. He simply reversed down the boulevard and back to the Malpensa airport.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon, the on-set of evening, and Sally sat motionless behind the Cozy Cone desk. She'd stayed tied to the office all day, waiting for Lightning to make an appearance.<p>

She gritted her teeth as she watched Mia be dismissed from her shift at Flo's and drive off away from town. She couldn't see a single thing that girl possessed that she herself didn't. And she had only just recently begun to be comfortable around the ex-groupie, what wasted trust that was.

Then she thought of how stupid she had been. How long had this sickening act been going on? Did they do it when she was out at work? Did that filthy girl touch _her_ bed? It didn't matter, that promiscuous girl had gotten past personal with _her_ boyfriend.

She'd save her wrath though. There was no sense in taking it out on 'the other lover'. She'd bottle it up and keep it, until the devil himself cruised in.

Then she heard a powerful engine outside. She knew the wait was up.

* * *

><p>Please review if you would like to see more! It keeps my motivation up to both put good effort into the story AND to bring you faster updates. Hope to see some feedback, thank you for reading.<p> 


	11. Segreti

Thanks for the support everyone! I really appreciated ALL the reviews I got! So I made sure to get the next chapter prepared as fast as I could for you! You guys are asking some good questions, and I know you are excited to see the reunion. Please, enjoy...!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ELEVEN – "Segreti"<strong> (Secrets)

"Sally!" Lightning cried out her name as he entered the lobby.

She didn't answer him, just stared at the cluster of things on her desk. Everything was boiling beneath her cool exterior, supplicating to erupt.

"When did you get back? I just found out you were here!" he exclaimed breathlessly.

"Several hours ago," she said flatly, then she added bitterly, "But I know you were too busy to notice."

"No! I was-."

She butted in, "I know where you were."

The smile on his face weakened from her strange behavior. He moved in to kiss her.

She backed away as far as she could and snapped, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" he retorted, "I thought you came back so we could work things out? You never said we were done…"

"Yeah, well, we can work it out right now- I'm through with you. There, now we're done," she snipped with rising anger.

He reversed in shock, slamming his bumper off the wall. "Just like that?" he squeaked. "Just like that?" he repeated in a firmer tone. "You just give in and give up? Like… like I mean _nothing_ to you? I thought-."

"You thought what? That I was stupid and naïve? That I would never find out about all the shit you've been doing behind my back?" she yelled furiously.

He grimaced at her nonsensical attacks but grew defensive immediately. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"How long?" she shot back demandingly.

"How long _what_?" he asked in bafflement of her explosive mood.

"How long have you been seeing that prostitute excuse of a car? Because it sure didn't take you long to hop onto her once I was gone. Or did _she_ hop onto _you_? You know what? I don't even want to know!" she spat pretentiously.

Lightning's eyes widened unnaturally and he lurched forward. "Are you out of your mind? I've never cheated on you! Maybe you should take a look in the mirror and see who you should be calling out!" he shouted uncontrollably.

There was a pause of intense silence. He knew he'd knocked her ego, and hard too. He had to have hurt more than that though, because for the first time in his life he had won a fight to Sally Carrera.

"I know I messed up," she said tensely, "but I don't sugar coat it with lies. And not once was I unfaithful." The anger seeped out of her voice and fell softly, "All I ever wanted was to write you into my future… into my happily ever after." She was quiet momentarily, and then continued, "I know your secret, and now you know mine."

He was completely speechless. Marriage. That was all she had ever needed from him? She just wanted to know that she would be safe and sound with him for the rest of her days. And yet, how had it led to this?

She rolled forward to where he was blocking her path. He tried to speak but her voice rose above, "Get out of my way."

"Sally, I-."

"I said, get out of my way." She shoved past him with a tremendous, unexpected force.

She slipped out the doorway and took off down the street before there was time for tears to fall.

Lightning rushed outside the lobby and watched her go. He knew he should follow her, but he couldn't; she wasn't his anymore. Maybe she hadn't been for a while... maybe he was only just realizing it now.

And just like he'd predicted, he was left wondering how their relationship had really came to an official end. Though he might have known her secret now, there were so many things she didn't know about him. The first one being that she had just written the tragic ending to his story too.

* * *

><p>THE END. Joking! I wouldn't do that to you guys! XD Well, this one was short but hopefully it was packed with enough emotions for you. Thanks very much for reading, and reviews are loved! :)<p> 


	12. Ricordare

Thanks a million for the reviews guys! This story broke the 100 mark! That's awesome! I want to give a special thanks to the new reviewers I've gotten too, like **MrsChickHicks** and **Mikuzu**. LOL, I agree "My Happy Ending" would be fitting for this ;) Oh, and don't worry everyone, I haven't forgot. The confusion of who was in the house will be revealed later on! Anyways, until then, here is the next chappie!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWELVE – "Ricordare"<strong> (Remember)

Sally drove harder and faster than she ever had. She was out of Radiator Springs within seconds, racing endlessly towards where twilight met desert sand. Her breath barely came to her lips, but she wouldn't stop until the hot sensation left her eyes.

Inside of her, she secretly wished to hear Lightning's engine behind her. Chills coursed her body knowing that he wouldn't come for her, no matter how far she drove. Every part of her screamed with aching pain as she tore onwards to the highway.

Cars cursed and yelled as she sped past them thoughtlessly. She had no sensibility now, just a numb feeling that made her seem invincible. She'd destroyed the most important thing in her life and escaped it alive. It took a super being to do that.

She could sense her engine faltering and her tires weakening. She hadn't a clue where she was, the background had become all shades of grey in her surge of adrenaline.

Finally, she pulled aside and checked into a cheap motel. She didn't bother exploring its condition, she simply locked the door and blacked out before the tears could come.

* * *

><p>Morning light streamed through the yellowed set of blinds and woke Sally with its strength. She groaned as she rose stiffly and gazed around the room.<p>

The entire place was musty and painted a pastel orange colour. She'd fallen asleep on a stained brown carpet, its edges strewn with dead bugs along the baseboard. To her side were a cube-shaped television and a grimy bathroom she didn't dare enter.

Sally slowly moved to the door and slipped outside. She sat in silence, watching the nearby highway traffic. The whole world was in front of her, yet it had nothing to offer her. Where had everything gone?

She thought of the empty years. All the time she'd spent loving someone who never saw a tomorrow in her. Had he _ever_ loved her? Was there a point somewhere along the lines when he had shared her feelings?

What importance was it though? He was no longer a part of her everyday life now. She'd let him get close enough to inflict this pain, she could never forgive him for stealing this much of her.

She studied the landscape more and wondered what was left for her. No one needed her, and worse, she could never have the car _she_ needed.

But responsibility still sat on her fender. The motel, the Wheel Well- there were things that needed to be done, business to be tended to. So, she'd forget what emotion was, and go pour herself into tedious duties. Perhaps she'd lose herself in it completely and she'd never even notice that she was missing the best part of her life.

* * *

><p>When she returned to town, she felt like a stranger. Not a car spoke to her, and her heart constricted upon the sight of Lightning entering the main street. She dodged into the lobby and began running reports for the day.<p>

Her eyes crept upwards to Flo's V8 outside her window. They lingered as she witnessed Lightning parking beside an unoccupied pump. Mater and Holley then appeared to join in.

She stared longingly as Flo served them each some fuel and gave morning greetings. Sally continued observing the trio, wishing she could make herself present with the group. She hadn't spoken with Holley in ages, Mater either. Oh, who was she kidding? She wanted to be around them all, including Lightning.

Suddenly his eyes were on her from across the street. Despite the distance, it was apparent that he was looking at her. His blue irises seemed so inviting, practically beckoning her to fall woe at his tires. They exuded comfort and nearly broke her down to sobbing. There was always something about his eyes that made her open up the tender areas of her heart.

She tore her line of sight away. No more could she do that. Her problems were hers to carry. She'd throw herself through fire before succumbing to his power again.

They left the café after a good forty-five minutes. Sally sought her opportunity and dashed over to refill her tank. Maybe Flo would have something to help with her still aching body.

Flo served her usual with a less than talkative attitude.

"Thank you, Flo," Sally tried to smile, "Do you have any painkillers? Some Gasprin? Anything?"

Flo pursed her lips in displeasure. "You know, that ain't gonna take away your heartache, honey."

"What? I- No, it's-," she stammered with humiliation. So, the whole town knew already…

The show car gave her a sorrowful look of pity and advised her prudently, "That boy followed you to Italy, remember that."

* * *

><p>Sally didn't know that Lightning had followed her, just in case anyone forgot. Oh, and in some other news... for those who may be reading my other current story "Doc Hudson: An Autobiography", I am considering putting it on a hiatus or possibly discontinuing it. It just feels like I am putting in a lot more than the interest I am getting out of it when I could be working on other things. I don't know yet, I'm just thinking about it right now. Anyways, please review if you would like to see more, and if you are in a good mood then you could swing by my profile to answer the poll too if you like :) Thanks for reading!<p> 


	13. Bloccato

I refuse to leave a story unfinished! OK, so I'm sorry for the sudden, unexplained disappearance everybody. Honestly, I was just having a case of what I like to describe as "smalltownitis" and "moodyteen syndrome". Basically I was just having a phase where I felt not necessarily depressed, just very withdrawn. I didn't feel like talking to anyone at school, at home or even online. Therefore I lost a lot of motivation and nothing I attempted to write felt good enough. I gave up for at least a week, and it was hard picking up the pen to get back at it, but I did! So here's some of my review responses first: **SunshineWriterGirl: **Oh wow! That powerful? I'm glad it showed, thanks for giving your thoughts :) **Pancake3298:** Thank you very, very much. I do try my best in everything I write for you guys :D I know, I'm sorry I put it on hold. I didn't discontinue because of credit, I just don't have the time to manage both stories right now but I will return to it as soon as I can. **KristenTheKittyKat: **Haha! Thank you! It is great to see a new writer and reviewer! **Nals: **Your review was awesome, I'll just leave it at that :3 OK, on with the story! We left off with Sally being told that Lightning followed her to Italy...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen – "Bloccato" (Locked)<strong>

Sally's heart stopped mid-beat. Her lips fell away limply from the metal fuel can. Flo had left to serve another customer, but her words hung ominously in the air. _Lightning had followed her to Italy._

How was that possible? Unless he had arrived after her swift departure… But that left a loophole; he had been home when she got back. Or had he?

Something just wasn't right, it wasn't calculating in her mind. There was a missing piece to this rollercoaster of events. It was unfathomable to her where the twist lay hidden but she didn't mind. All she could think was that there was still a glimmer of hope for Lightning and her.

"Afternoon, Sally."

Her eyes jerked upwards to find a car gazing at her. "Oh! Sheriff, hello," she smiled tightly at the elder car.

"Would you be able to help me out at court today?" he asked in a dutiful tone.

"Uh, yes, I suppose. What is it?"

"Just a minor case," he informed her, "I'd like to run a polygraph though, and we need the presence of a lawyer."

"You mean… like a lie detector test?"

He answered flatly, "Yes."

"Oh, I don't know," she said nervously, "I've never actually worked the machine. I didn't even know we had one!"

"I think you can handle it. Doc and I used to haul it out on occasion. It's a two-car job; I'll need your help."

She mulled the idea for a moment. "Alright, when do you need me?"

Sheriff smiled appreciatively, "Well, I got some help setting it up already, so half an hour fine with you?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

* * *

><p>The time flew by, and somehow she managed to be just a tad late as normal. Sally rushed to the courtroom, swinging open the heavy doors in a fluster. She let out a soft gasp as she set sight on the group waiting inside.<p>

The room was empty except for four other cars. Straight ahead she saw Sheriff with the polygraph just behind him. On the right was one of the twins, Tia she guessed based on the neon paintjob. Beside Tia was a delinquent, DJ she thought she'd heard him be called. And over to the left was Lightning, his eyes staring her down like she was the most heartless thing he'd ever seen.

She swallowed hard and made her drive of shame to the front. She already had a good idea where this situation was going; it didn't take years of law school to figure that much out.

Sally parked over by the polygraph and nodded for Sheriff to begin.

"Tia Myers and Devin Johnson," he announced clearly, "You two are facing charges from Lightning McQueen for break and enter. He also holds evidence that you were at fault for damage to his stereo and destruction to his living room. Do you accept guilt for these accusations?"

"Hell no! We didn't do any of that!" DJ spat rudely. Tia shook her hood in agreement with him.

"Then you'll be OK with taking a quick polygraph test?" Sheriff demanded.

DJ chortled, "A what?"

"Hook them up please, Sally." Sheriff paused, "Sally?"

She broke from a trance. "Oh, yes!"

She attached wires carefully to the underside of both the suspects. She moved back behind the machine and watched as the needles started moving. Her heart raced with anticipation as she waited for Sheriff to begin questioning.

"Tia, where were you during this time yesterday?" Sheriff pressed.

Tia shifted on her tires and stole a glance at DJ. "I was at work," she responded quickly.

Sally studied the reeling paper. Tia's needle began sliding across it while DJ's remained unchanged. Sheriff looked over at her expectantly.

"No," Sally said quietly, "She wasn't."

He nodded and continued on, "What about you Mr. Johnson?"

"I was out hanging with my crew in Tailfin Pass."

The other needle took suit and scribbled faster as well.

Sally gulped and told Sheriff, "No."

He grumbled, "Tia! What time were you working until?"

"F-five."

Her needle raced quicker. Sally shook her hood and reported hoarsely, "No…"

DJ rolled his eyes but Tia's oil pressure sent the needle jumping more and more. She tore away from the wire and wailed, "Oh, damn it! Just tell them!"

DJ shot his girlfriend an unimpressed and irritated look. Then he grunted, "OK, fine. Yesterday I beat the gang to a race out in that old, junky racetrack. You know the one, in Ornament Valley? Anyway, I took my girl out to celebrate and turns out, "he gestured to Lightning, "his place was unlocked in the back. We snuck in and fooled around, that's it. We didn't take anything!"

"That's all I needed to know. Hit the power, Sally," Sheriff ordered.

She cut the electricity to the machine and unwillingly dragged her vision back up. His eyes were already locked on her.

* * *

><p>And now you know! I know it was bothering some of you, dying to figure out who was in the house that day ;) LOL! Hopefully I haven't lost all my readers, reviews from those who remain would be wondeful :) Thanks for waiting and reading!<p> 


	14. Tremare

First of all, thanks for everyone's support understanding my short disappearance, it means a lot guys, so thank you. **KristenTheKittyKat:** Thank you very much! And I will try and give your one shot a read as soon as I get the chance :) **biggestmathewmorrisonfan: **Hey there! Thanks for your review! Wow, I'm really touched that my story could change your feeling about English. That is awesome to hear! I'm pleased you're beginning to like Sally again too ;) **Kinneyinmyheartforever: **It is never too late to review! Haha, I'm a language teacher AND a writer ;) Just kidding! But way to go on predicting that :) **Pancake: **Yeah, I'm doing fine now :) Of course I will return to it, no story unfinished like I said! LOL sorry for distracting you! **Eldunari: **No need to feel bad! Thanks for your review! **Mere: **Well, you may be glad to see that the next update is here then! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen – "Tremare" <strong>(Shiver)

"Let's go!" Sheriff barked at the two unlawful cars. He turned to Sally, ignoring her dumbfounded look he asked, "Would you mind putting the machine away while I take these kids to the impound? It just goes in the storage room down the hall."

"Uh," Sally mumbled numbly, "Yeah, no problem, Sh-."

"And Lightning," he interrupted, "we'll get the money sorted out later on, OK?"

Lightning shifted his eyes nonchalantly to Sheriff. "Fine with me."

"Alright," Sheriff nodded, "Thanks again for your help, Sally. I'll see you two later." He moved towards Tia and DJ, hustling them out of the court without protest.

Sally quickly spun around to face away from McQueen. She began collecting the cords and reeled them back onto the polygraph. The machine was mounted on a low platform with wheels, but even so, she knew it'd be too difficult to push on her own.

"Do you need any help?" Lightning's voice shattered the silence.

She cringed at the question, but realized there was no mocking tone behind it, not even a drop of resentment. The quietness continued to spawn as her emotions raged against each other. Part of her wanted to cast him off with a cool and biting 'no'. But a bigger part of her yearned for him to stay.

"Please," she said, just barely above a whisper.

She heard him drive across the room behind her. He breezed past her side with such ease that she almost shivered at the near graze of his body.

He acted like nothing had happened, simply situated himself and assumed pushing the judicial device. He awaited her instructions patiently.

"It's down this way," she muttered, and helped him guide the polygraph out to the hallway.

The storage room was quite easy to locate, and with some careful movements, they were able to fit the machine through the doorway.

"I think it goes over in that corner," Sally said, pointing to the left part of the room.

She assisted to shove it alongside the wall and then reversed to see him eye-to-eye. He gazed at her with a drowsy look on his windshield. Her heart started to race, she could feel a breathlessness begin to rise as she tried to think of reasons to stall. She didn't want him to go, especially when he was staring at her like that.

"That's it?" he prompted gently.

She let herself inch a little closer to him. "Yeah… thank you."

He didn't make a move. He let her be the one crawling back. "You're welcome," he returned, drawing her closer still.

She couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly, the storage room seemed to shrink in around her and all she wanted was to steal one touch of him. She just wanted to forget this whole ordeal had ever happened.

"Stickers…," she whispered slowly. It was delicious to say his name again.

He rolled nearer to her with anticipation. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. Her own air intake gradually grew deeper, her eyes slipped closed and her mouth parted pleadingly.

His words came huskily as he breathed into her, "Say it."

Her eyes squeezed tight but her mouth quivered longingly as the words poured out in surrender, "I'm sorry."

He finally caught her lips with hot and ruthless intent. He worked speedily, sucking the life from within her and leaving flickering fire in its place.

She was effortlessly driven into the wall, gasping all the while. She couldn't recall the last time they'd kissed this passionately. All the pent-up desire was breaking free from her.

"It's been too long," she said softly, letting her lips brush his as she enunciated every syllable.

She moved in to kiss him more, but he backed away. Her eyes fluttered open like the wings of an insect.

"Sally," Lightning started shakily, "I… I don't think we should do this."

Her expression was smacked with confusion. "What?"

McQueen struggled to find an explanation. What was he doing? Why didn't he feel the heat he was delivering? All he knew was that things were moving way too fast and that this wasn't going to lace the pain of his wounds. If anything, he was only inflicting more damage to himself.

He sighed dejectedly, "With everything that has happened; I just can't. It's too soon… and besides, I'm not your boyfriend anymore."

Sally flinched, unable to counter against any of his reasoning. So she didn't even try, she just sat there noiselessly and watched him drive away.

* * *

><p>OK, so this chapter was purely written out of my own failure to resist doing so. :lol: It was this scene that popped into my head and after writing it I realized it really threw a fork into the road I was planning on taking. However, it refused to be edited out of the story just because of how easily it all fell together. I think I can work with it though so I decided to let it be. :P Hopefully you can see how the tables have turned emotionally and in the sense of control. And I also hope that it was smart of me <em>not<em> to take the predictable route of "kiss and make up". Oh, and if I may direct your attention to a new short story on FFN by the name of "After The Storm"... yeah, one of my very, very good and fantabulous friends wrote it. It is her first published piece and she is a very good writer, so if you like SalQueen then I would highly suggest it :D Thank you for reading, and please review if you are ready for more!


	15. Addio

**SunshineWriterGirl: **LOL! Well, I am glad I got you with the twist :3 **Mere: **Thanks! Nope, you are not the only one. I'm a little bit older than you and I love Cars! It's OK, I keep my fiction writing secret too, so I would be pretty embarrassed too. However, I don't think you can upload from an I pod. You need to have your work saved on a word program such as Microsoft Word which I believe is only on computers. Oh, and to answer your other question- no, Lightning is not Sally's boyfriend anymore because they officially broke up a few chapters ago. **Pancake3298: **You have such faith in me :D P.S. Still enjoying your story! **Anon & Sandra: **Thanks :) I try my best to update when I can, at least once a week. And **Crash: **Thank you as always buddy :)

Alright! Next chapter is here! This one flicks between both Sally and McQueen, it also takes place over several days (how many isn't completely specified). Kind of a filler chapter but also one of my longer ones. OK, onto the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen – "Addio"<strong> (Farewell)

Time had never moved slower, and still, days passed by beneath shadows of hopelessness. Each and every moment pulled Sally closer to an unforeseeable future, one that seemed to continually grow bleaker. Everything was over now, too far gone to rescue.

She spent most of her days in the cramped motel lobby, just staring at the outside world like a foreign country. How had she lived like this so many years ago?

It was the memories. She hadn't any before coming to Radiator Springs, none as real as what she had now. They were what truly broke her down; because really, what was life but a series of memories? It left her blank to imagine that she wouldn't make more with him. She had to live on that one last kiss for the rest of her life, as if it were still on her lips.

* * *

><p>Lightning closed his eyes- she was there. He took a breath- he felt her breathing too. He said her name- loud, soft, fast or slow- it still sounded the same. Yet, when he opened his eyes, held his breath and was completely silent, she was anywhere but near.<p>

He acted like she wasn't always on his mind. It wasn't that hard actually. He simply pretended he was entirely absorbed with the racing season opener coming up. It was an easy cover. It was all the other things that were impossible to ignore.

Like the chatter at Flo's V8 that happened to stop whenever he approached. They thought he was oblivious to their gossip on the split. But he heard their whispers about regret and disappointment like the voices in his mind. He felt their eyes, like bugs crawling wildly across his body. They were trying to strip his appearance to find reasoning, but it was something he couldn't offer.

He was even excluded by Mater and Holley. The pair were running out of visiting days and Mater hadn't found time to confront his friend. McQueen undoubtedly knew that Mater was aware of the momentous shift between the town's long-adored couple. He was secretly glad that Mater had been keeping his distance so far though. He was looking for sympathy from no one.

* * *

><p>Where could she begin? She could try and pick up the pieces. She could try to put things back together how they were before. But like a shattered mirror, the image would never be the same.<p>

If there was one thing as painful as the memories it was the possibilities. Sally had never really realized how much of her future she'd built upon McQueen. When it all came down to it, she hadn't ever cared where life wanted to take her. As long as McQueen was there then it was a future she could live with. There was nothing she could have taken for granted more than that, besides her own existence possibly.

* * *

><p>Driving away from her had been the hardest part of it all. It reminded him of that night so long ago; when he was taken away from Radiator Springs. He presumed it felt a lot the same as how Sally had felt driving away from the trailer, only with a hell of a lot more guilt.<p>

He wondered if she had counted the days they were together. Or if she had started counting again; counting the days they were apart. So far he was at eight days. 192 hours of loneliness.

Everywhere he looked he saw familiar faces and places; all which felt so rejecting now. He was no longer a member of the Radiator Springs family, rather just a loitering visitor. After all, no one wanted him here to begin with. If it wasn't for Sally seizing his destruction of the road as an opportunity then they all would have turned him out. He'd be off the hook thanks to Doc's ruling, and living a completely different life at this very moment. Not a single resident would have objected Doc's decision. But Sally had.

At the time, he had hated her for it. But now he couldn't help thinking that maybe that was the luckiest day of his life. And maybe there was something wrong about driving out on the car that had caused that luck.

* * *

><p>It was the break of dawn, six AM, as Sally sat at the lobby doorway. She'd been so wrapped up in her own emotions over the past few weeks that it had almost slipped her mind that the new race season was beginning.<p>

She concealed herself behind one of the entrance walls and gazed attentively out at Flo's V8. She could see Mack pull out into the middle of the street and lower his back door to allow Lightning access to board. The few members of the pit crew had already settled themselves in a separate transport which was beginning to pull away. Exhaust clouded the air in her view before slowly dissipating again. She could see McQueen hovering behind Mack awkwardly, his expression deficient of confidence. With Mater gone to take Holley back to the airport, there was no one to wish him farewell. Not a car stood by to send him off with words of encouragement.

Suddenly he looked in her direction. She reversed back into the lobby, hiding herself from his wandering eyes. She waited until she heard Mack's engine start up, then the closing of the rear door, followed by the fade of his rumbling. She inched out of the lobby, squinting at the transport until it was invisible.

What if he never came back? That could have been it; the last time she would ever see him. It was like she had been reading a book all this time, and it was only now that she had discovered the last page had been ripped out.

* * *

><p>Metaphors and similies for the win! Oh, and just to go back to the time thing... I guessed that the WGP took place in the autumn of 2011, and this story began a few months later, so like late autumn, early winter. Therefore, it is now around spring time of 2012 when McQueen would begin racing again in the Cars world. Hopefully we are all clear, thank you for reading and please review!<p> 


	16. Felice

Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter :) **Mere: **Sounds like you got your questions sorted out, can't wait to see your fic! That's a great parody name you made up! I'd love to use it in future if I get the chance, and I'll be sure to give you credit. Thanks very much for your compliments, and I am hopefully going to write a story about their child someday when I begin work on the sequel to "Family Tidings", I'm just having difficulty trying to create an original plot for it. Oh, and I typically call the Sally/Lightning pairing "SalQueen" just in case you were wondering :P **Pancake:** Yes, I agree, that could have been a good spot for lyrics. I just don't tend to use them very much because if people don't know the song it can sometimes take away from the chapter in my opinion. But I'm glad the emotion was well caught! And I'm happy the race season timing makes sense too! **Nals: **Heehee, sorry! Oh, no problem, I'm enjoying your story (I'm a few chapters behind though). Alright, onto the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen – "Felice" (Happy)<strong>

Lightning drew a long and jagged breath. His windshield clenched tightly closed as he pushed the air back out. Inhale… exhale… total darkness. How did the rest of that routine go? Oh right, something about speed...

He shook his hood miserably and looked over at the slender trophy shelf that ran his trailer's length. A 'Rookie of the Year' award glittered and winked at him beneath the soft lighting. His eyes roamed further, across more ornaments of accomplishment until they landed on a framed picture. Within the image, he saw Mater, Doc and Sally, all grinning outside of his headquarters.

They were his support system; not just in his career, but in his life. Old Doc had given him everything he could, he'd laid the foundations. Sally made him safe and strong, she built the walls. And Mater showed him all the adventure that stirred outside, like the open windows of a house.

But all that support had crumbled away over time. Without the foundation, the walls were too weak to stand on their own, and without the walls there was no place for the windows to hang.

McQueen let this concept really set into his mind. He was trying to empower himself to embrace this new independence. However, he found the opposite effect. Why would he want to be alone when he had been perfectly settled with what he'd had?

He was still brooding over this disconcerting question when Mack finally gave the trailer a pound.

"The crew is asking for you, kiddo. They're getting a little impatient," his driver said hastily.

Lightning sighed and didn't answer. He drove forward, but stopped short of the exit button. His vision drifted up to the ceiling as he prayed aloud, "Watch me today, Doc, because I'm afraid Sally won't."

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry," Sally started into the phone on her desk, "I won't be making it out to the Wheel Well this afternoon. I'm just swamped with paperwork for the motel. So, you'll have to hold any questions for me until tomorrow. I'll sort out any problems later. OK, I'll see you then, goodbye."<p>

She waited for the receiver to recognize the dead air and automatically hang up. Then she heaved a small sound of relief. The lawyer in her didn't feel comfortable with fibbing, but after all the liars she'd met, she had to admit she was a damn good one. Everything was plotted out; she had nothing to worry about.

But maybe it wasn't the lying that was getting her jittery. It could be the anticipation that was putting her on edge; she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she had the afternoon free now.

Sally moved quickly, casting a surreptitious glance outside the lobby. The town was in a gentle lull with few active tourists at the moment. The sun was blazing ferociously, not the most enjoyable environment to be out in for any period of time.

She pulled back inside to the shaded room. Her eyes sought out a very small TV in the corner; one that McQueen had bought her one year for Christmas. She rarely used it, except to check the weather or provide some background noise on tiresome days. Her stare wavered on it for a second longer. At last, she inched ahead and powered it on to RSN.

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright, soldier?" Sarge communicated through Lightning's headset.<p>

"Yes," Luigi chimed in, "Is it-a your tires?"

"No, no I'm fine guys," McQueen mumbled in response. He could hardly focus on their voices as he raced onto lap 150.

The Las Vegas temperature was throbbing all around him, almost suffocating him in its strength. Every part of him felt strained and under immense pressure, as if he was about to overheat.

What made it worse was the fact he was earning no gain from this burning sensation. His effort wasn't there, he was completely off today. And boy was he paying the price by falling further behind in the standings. Cars whizzed on past him like escaping thoughts.

Suddenly, his mind was filled with frantic commotion. Luigi was yelling in undecipherable Italian and Sarge repeatedly exclaimed directions for him to slow down before the turn. A crash, there had been a crash, the militia car hollered in his headset.

But McQueen didn't hear them. Their cries faded into static and by the time he entered the wall of smoke it was too late for reaction. He let himself keep going, with nothing but white surrounding him. He forgot all about control and let himself drift deeper into the smoke.

He closed his eyes and saw Sally. He felt her touch before she wondrously melted into him. He inhaled slowly and tasted her breath. And he knew that if this were to be his last moment then he could die happy.

* * *

><p>One of my favourite cliffhangers yet! Mwahaha! But pretty please review if you would like to see what happens next, and thank you for reading!<p> 


	17. Bisogno

Sorry for the wait everyone. I would give you faster updates if I could, really I would. I don't have an excuse besides 'life'. Things just happen and I haven't had a whole lot of writing time. However, I stick to my mantra never to leave a fic unfinished! So, I'm finally here with the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews I got, you guys really don't know how amazing it feels to have people compliment me like you guys do! Just a quick response to some of **Pixargirl**'s questions- I think the reason DJ may have that music is because music is his passion so he has a little bit of everything, you know? Oh, and about the twins, yes, I knew all that. They are groupies, which since this is a T rated fic I can tell you is females who hang around celebrities in hopes of gaining sexual relations. That's why I thought Mia would be a believable choice for if McQueen were to cheat. OK, on with the story! It's kind if a filler chapter, but please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen – "Bisogno" (Need)<strong>

For a fraction of a second everything stopped. The world didn't seem to turn out of absolute horror. Sally's entire body froze, as if she were absorbing the impact of the crash. She couldn't help thinking that she'd just witnessed the death of her lover. The screen before her continued to zoom in on the hectic accident scene from different angles in attempt to cut through the smoke.

The track was quickly overtaken by medical vehicles and the TV switched to playing replays of what had gone down just moments previous. Sally looked on painfully as they recapped McQueen's entrance into the pit of clouded air. He glided along the pavement so lightly and approached without even a hint of braking. She could only imagine what he'd met with when he was swallowed into the smoke.

There wasn't time to ponder though. She couldn't even sit to wait and see him emerge from the wreckage. She knew she had to be there, even if it meant dropping everything. Lightning may not have wanted her anymore but there was a difference between want and need; one as great as life and death.

It was dusk when she finally reached the Las Vegas hospital. She was tired and breathless from the non-stop drive but the exhaustion was a fleeting feeling amongst her worry and determination. She didn't want him to leave the world like this, not with how things had been lately.

The next hour was a blur of slow progression. Filling out paperwork, sitting in the uncomfortable waiting room and arguing with medical professionals- it seemed never-ending. A pounding hoodache was starting to stir within her from all the constant noise. Then she caught sight of Luigi zipping by. She launched from her spot in the waiting area and chased after him in hot pursuit.

"Luigi! Luigi!" she cried out, as she tried to weave through patients and visitors. Her voice came out scratchy and dull, hardly recognizable with all the other sound around. She scrambled to get his attention and yelled out, "Aspetta! Ti prego, aspetta!"

It wasn't much but the small Italian immediately picked up his native language and paused. He searched the crowd for a second until he met Sally's eyes with surprise.

"Sally!" he exclaimed in a tone of relief.

"Luigi, thank the Manufacturer," Sally sighed, "You've got to help me. I've been trying to get permission to McQueen's room for ages. Where is he? What's going on?"

"Ah, yes-a. He isn't doing-a too well. Follow-a me," Luigi muttered lowly and took off down the corridor.

She followed after him as casually as possible. Inside she was aching just to shove her way past every car in sight but she remained cool. Images flashed through her mind of the condition McQueen could be in, all plastered in oil from when they pulled him off the track…

They slipped into an elevator and rode a few levels up to a quiet hallway. At the end of the hall she could see the rest of the team clustered together with weary expressions. Guido was slumped against Fillmore, already asleep apparently. Sarge straightened his posture as they drove nearer and prepared to deliver the news.

"Where is he?" Sally asked immediately.

"We were hoping for some back-up," Sarge replied, ignoring her question. "But where is Mater?"

"He's probably just getting back into town now, he took Holley to the airport, remember? It's just me here, now where is he?"

Sarge could see her anxiety building with the quickening of her words. He reversed a bit to block the door on his left before answering her.

"Listen, Sally, the doctors have asked us to wait until they perform the surgery to see him and-," he began to explain.

The frantic look drained from her eyes and anger snapped to the surface. "Don't tell me I came all this way to wait around some more. If you think-."

"Sally, please," Sarge barked a little too loudly. Luigi tossed him a nervous look and Guido's windshield cracked open in alarm. Fillmore remained as calm as ever.

The sergeant lowered his voice and tried to tell her in a soothing tone, "His body is very mangled and… deformed at the moment. Having served in the army, I'm immune to such graphic things, but I believe it is unfit for a lady to see."

Sally's mouth dropped open in utter shock. "Are you serious? What century do you live in? I'll see what I want to see! And for your information, I can bet I've seen more of him than you ever have!"

The boys jolted upward and exchanged awkward glances as the digested what she meant. Sarge moved aside and offered her access to the door. His only words were, "Make it quick."

* * *

><p>LOL, I didn't really know how to end it without going into the next chapter so yeah. :P Oh, and a translation of what Sally shouted at Luigi: "Wait! Please, wait!" I personally don't think this chapter is all that great so if you guys review I'll try to get the next chapter out within a few days. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	18. Realta

Thanks for the quick reviews guys :) Haha, glad you enjoyed Sally's last line! **SunshineWriterGirl**: Wow, I am so sorry to hear that. My best wishes to your friend to get well soon. It's nice to hear that the emotions I captured were real for the situation too, so thank you. **Pancake**: Aw, dang! That kind of thing has happened to me before too so I feel your pain. But thanks for reviewing as always, hopefully that won't happen to you again! **speedystar**: You're review was awesome, thanks so much! :D OK, next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen – "Realtà" (Reality)<strong>

Lightning's room was exceptionally clean and much more spacious than she had predicted. Based off the flat-screen television and tranquil window view, his room was clearly a part of the ward for the wealthy patients. Sally's teeth clenched out of habit from the situation. It reminded her of her days in California. She knew very well how prosperous cars got special treatment compared to others, and this opulent hospital room with its gossamer curtains was just an example.

She pushed the irritation from her mind and told herself why she was here in the first place. She crept towards the centre of the room and found him on a wide bed surrounded by monitors. One for his breathing, one for his oil pressure, and some she didn't even know what for. She let herself crawl closer, close enough to see every detail of the damage.

His front half was destroyed. The fenders she loved were imploded and most of his hood was gone. Parts of his engine were exposed and that too was bent out of shape in spots. Two of his tires were flat and his entire left side was severely wrecked. She could tell the oil had been cleaned off him but there was no resiliency left in the paint that hadn't already crumbled off.

The tears finally hit her and she broke down sobbing. Her whole body rattled uncontrollably as she struggled to breathe. She was hysterical, unable to steady herself in any way.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a pipe was cleared. "Excuse me?" a female voice called out.

Sally turned to the stranger but could only distinguish a green blob through her watery eyes.

"There is not to be any visitors in here at this time. I thought that was made clear," the female said firmly.

Sally blinked the tears out of her vision and could finally see the Mini Cooper. "I'm sorry," she whispered faintly.

"Who are you, may I ask? I don't believe I let you up here with the crew," the nurse asked as she scanned through some nearby charts.

"No," Sally replied, "I'm his girlfriend."

The nurse's eyes dodged over at her. Sally bit her lip as she realized what she had just said. That wasn't her title anymore. And she didn't know what kind of connections the nurse was making in her mind. Perhaps she had read rumors about her Italy trip in the magazines, or maybe she was just shocked that Miss Radiator Springs had actually come out into the light of the outside world.

Whatever she thought, she didn't let it known. "I can understand why you're here," the Cooper announced as she carried on with her checks.

Sally exhaled and relaxed a little. "Will he… be awake any time soon?" she croaked from across the room.

The nurse threw one glance in McQueen's direction. "Afraid not. His engine failed before he reached the accident so he that's when he blacked out. As you can tell, it caused him to suffer much more extensive damage than the other racers. He took everything at full force, he's just lucky his engine stayed intact enough for us to revive him. But it won't hold up long, and he keeps having bouts of internal leaking. That's why I'm taking him out to be prepped for surgery now, dear. It'll be hours after that before he's back with us in reality. You might as well get some sleep."

Sally nodded heavily and made her way to the door.

"Wait!" the nurse hollered after her, "Your name- Are you Miss Carrera?"

"Yes."

"There's a phone at the east end of this floor; there's a call for you on line three. They've been trying to get through to you for hours now."

Sally puzzled over it for a minute. Who could want to reach her that badly? She was sure Flo could get the twins to run the café while she supervised the lobby. It could be Mater, but she had a haunting feeling it wasn't.

She bobbed her head again and responded graciously, "Thank you, I'll pick it up right away."

She slipped out of the room and moved sluggishly down the hallway. It hadn't seemed this long when she arrived. Maybe it was because she was all out of energy now. Or it could just be the fact that she knew it was leading her away from McQueen and towards Francesco this time around.

* * *

><p>A few chapters back someone mentioned wanting to hear more from Francesco. I thought that was a very good suggestion and decided to encorporate him a little bit more. Oh, and I just wanted to let people know that I have added a new poll to my profile in regards to what I'll be writing next. It would be really great if I could get reader opinions on that, so please check it out if you get a chance! Thanks for reading, hope to see some reveiws :)<p> 


	19. Sussurra

Again, I apologize for the wait everyone. I just don't have as much writing time on my hands as I used to. Perhaps once the summer comes around it'll be better. Some quick responses... **Chloe**: No, I haven't seen Hunger Games. I know lots of people like it and that's cool, it's just not my thing :P **Pancake**: You called me unpredicatable. I do take that as a compliment! So thank ya! :3 **Lightningcescoinmyheart**: Haha, that was an interesting description of you reading it! XD But no prob, thanks for the review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen – "Sussurra" (Whispers)<strong>

Sally stared hesitantly at the public phone. The hallway was dead silent and she didn't feel like breaking that peace. The exhaustion was really weighing down on her now, she just wanted to close her eyes and be still. However, she'd already come this far, might as well take the call.

She reached for the button to line three and spoke politely, "Hello?"

The reply came sharply, "Sally? Is it-a you?"

"Yes, Francesco, it's me," she confirmed.

"Francesco was-a unsure that you would-a be here. There was-a no other way to get-a hold of you!" he gushed over the telephone with a sense of accomplishment that he had tracked her down.

"Look, it's really late here. Could you just tell me what you're calling for?" she said while she watched McQueen be rolled out of his room in the distance.

"Could you-a accept an apology from-a Francesco? He really would-a like to-."

"I'm sorry; I just don't have time for this. There were so many things that happened, it wasn't just you. I…," she tried to remember all the things that had led them to this point. Somehow she couldn't put it into words. She was at the hospital, McQueen had survived a terrible accident, and there was nothing more important at the moment.

Francesco ended the pause in their conversation by asking her, "Please, tell-a me if he is-a OK."

"He's going into surgery now. I think he'll be alright, don't worry," she told him. She could visualize him nodding with sympathy on the other end.

"Well, you-a take care of yourself and-a him too. Ciao."

Her lips nearly smiled. "I will, thank you, Francesco, goodnight."

When the phone was hung up she returned to where the crew was still located by Lightning's room.

"So, now we just wait?" she said as she surveyed their faces.

"Yes," Sarge responded, "Get some sleep, won't you?"

She nodded lethargically and squeezed into a spot beside Guido. "Sarge, I'm uh, sorry for how I acted earlier," she apologized meekly.

Sarge didn't say anything. He simply gave her a look of forgiveness and let her fall asleep without another word.

* * *

><p>It was the sound of whispering that finally woke Sally several hours later. She peeled her windshield open and found that it was only herself, Sarge and Fillmore. Her eyes roamed groggily in search of Guido and Luigi.<p>

"They're getting brunch from the cafeteria," Sarge informed her. Sometimes she had to wonder whether the military car ever actually slept at night.

She smacked her lips together and wished for some fuel to wet her own appetite. Then a car emerged from Lightning's room. It was the nurse, whom she'd mentally begun to refer to as 'Nurse Cooper'.

"Oh! She's awake! Perfect," Cooper grinned in Sally's direction.

"Is he-?"

"Yes, he's awake. And you're in luck; he's been asking for you all morning," Nurse Cooper gestured to the door, "Don't keep him waiting!"

"Oh!" Sally gasped with delight and bolted into the room. She raced to his bedside, wailing out, "Stickers!" as she did.

Lightning's eyes grew at the sound of his pet name before settling affectionately upon her. He was in much better condition than when she'd last seen him. His decals were removed, but his hood had been replaced and his torn up side was bent into a regular curve. His tires had also been changed and his front half was propped up on a cushy pillow.

"I would kiss you if I could," he chuckled softly from his spot on the bed.

A brief giggle escaped from her, followed by a sigh of relief.

His eyes motioned to a magazine on a low table across the room. "Go look," he whispered excitedly.

She glanced towards the table skeptically, but the youthful tone in his voice made her obey without question. As she drove over, she found that the magazine was spread open to an article titled 'Wedding Rims For Her'. Sally halted at the table's edge and peered down at a dozen pictures of jeweled rims. She'd never seen a rim more dazzling and eye-drawing than her mother's engagement rim- but all of these topped it.

She spun around quickly to look at Lightning. He beamed at her like a pride-filled child, a relaxed smile displaying his adoration for her. "Pick whatever you like," he coaxed, "that is, if you'll marry me."

* * *

><p>So, the thing with Franny was brief but I wanted to show that he still cares about McQueen as a friend and all. The chapter was also short so I'm going to try and get the next one out ASAP (like less than a week wait this time). Oh, and the results of my poll so far are showing that most people have interest in a sequel to "Family Tidings" so I'm going to see if I can possibly get some ideas for that. You're also welcome to PM me if you have ideas for it, you will be given credit andor a cameo if you like. So, that's it for this chapter, please review if you'd like the next one! Thanks for reading :)


	20. Confessione

Thanks for the great reviews guys! Haha yes, another Sally/Lightning marriage moment in one of my stories :P But I haven't brought up the topic of them and marriage since like... "Family Tidings", and that was a while ago! So hopefully nobody minds all that much! But I'm not that simple, you know that. Just read on to find out :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty – "Confessione" (Confession)<strong>

She could hardly process what he had just said. Lightning McQueen had just proposed marriage to her! At last, she'd won this game of romance and courting. She'd made a car feel enough for her that he wanted to indebt his whole life to her. And not just any car- a racer known world-wide and a formerly egocentric jerk.

She thought about how far they had come since that time. Then she reminded herself of how much she had wanted this. But now that she had it, it felt nearly worthless. She didn't need a studded rim or the prefix of "Mrs." What she had wanted she'd had all along. Ever since the day Lightning had asked her to go steady it was an unspoken promise of faithfulness, support and happiness. A title didn't prove that he loved her, everything else did.

She moved back to his bedside and gazed up at him. "I love you," she said softly, "But you don't need to do this."

He brushed off her objection, "I want to do this, Sal. Now, I know this casino where they can wed us tonight if-."

"Stickers," she interrupted, "What are you talking about? We're in Las Vegas, and you're in a hospital bed-."

He continued to ramble, "We don't have to wait. You'll like it, it's a nice little place and I think-."

"Lightning!" she cried out, and he finally gave her his attention. "I said you don't need to do this for me."

"But I do!" he protested frantically, "I need to do this! For _me_."

She blinked with confusion and waited silently for him to explain.

He closed his eyes for a breath or two. When he opened them again they were misted as he told her, "Baby, don't you know you take everything?"

She stared at him speechlessly as the impact of his words was scrawled across her memory, never to be forgotten.

He let a few tears slide and confessed, "I've let myself lose you twice now, and I can't believe how long it's taken me to realize that without you… it's just like-." He was fumbling for words. "Look, I always want to come home to you, no matter what. And the only way I can make sure that happens is if I legally make you mine. I should have done it ages ago, but I was blind and I took you for granted. And I want you to know that it was never about money or publicity or anything stupid like that. I'd give you every dollar I have, and then I'd build you a vacation home in Brazil if you wanted!"

She let him catch his breath and smiled through her watery eyes. "I wasn't thinking straight, Stickers. But I know that I love you, and that I'm not going anywhere, whether we're married or not."

She watched him nod and then begin to scoot backwards on his hospital bed. He pushed the pillow onto the floor and reversed as far back as he could. His face tensed painfully from all the movement but it eased away after a moment.

"Come here," he said and looked down at the empty portion of the bed in front of him.

She batted her eyes bashfully but complied with the demand. She carefully let her front half settle onto the mattress while her back tires remained on the cool tile floor. When she was situated, he met her in the middle and pressed his lips lovingly to hers. The intimacy set butterflies free in her and she instantly succumbed to the kiss. His lips caressed her mouth gently as his tongue danced lightly across hers. He caught her lower lip between his teeth and gently pulled away to gaze into her eyes.

They exchanged a few more kisses before she lowered herself back to the floor. Her entire body felt like it was sparking with electricity. It was feeling that had to be on par with the shivering sensation of their very first kiss.

"Have you had lunch yet?" he asked casually.

"No," she admitted. She'd forgotten all about it actually.

"Well, go on then. The nurse will be here to check on me soon anyways."

"OK," she agreed slowly, "I'll be back soon."

"Don't worry," he winked, "I'll still be here."

* * *

><p>See! I wouldn't let them get married that easily! I actually have a thing about repetition, I literally avoid it at all costs. Even within a single chapter, I won't allow myself to use the same descriptive word twice or the same verb too close together. So, that's why I didn't take the fairytale route and let them be married like in my other story ;) But that was just a random tidbit about me when I'm writing :P Oh, and if I had to pick a 'tagline' for this story it would either be: "Baby, don't you know you take everything?" OR "She stared at him speechlessly as the impact of his words was scrawled across her memory, never to be forgotten." Totally my fav lines of this entire story. Let me know what you readers thought with a review though! Thanks for reading :)<p> 


	21. Epilogo

Well, I did have plans to update about a week ago but obviously those plans were foiled. I'm sorry. I was on the cast for our school play, so we had all our performances last week and a practically lived at school. But enough about that, you probably don't care all that much about where I was :P It was really difficult writing an ending to this, but hopefully it'll make sense and be a nice closing. This is an epilogue, so that means it skips all that boring stuff where McQueen is hospitalized and goes ahead to a couple months later. Oh, and thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I'll give you guys an idea of my future plans at the end the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>"Epilogo" (Epilogue)<strong>

"I'm home!" Sally's voice carried into the house on the hot air of outside.

Lightning emerged giddily from the kitchen and met her at the door with a kiss. "It's about time. I could use some entertainment." He grinned cheekily, flashing a glimpse of his enthusiasm.

She laughed lightly, "_You_ could use some entertainment? I've been going for hours with work!"

"Try being locked up inside for six weeks," McQueen countered, "You'd go bored out of your mind if you were me!"

Sally rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, Stickers. But I was only following doctor's orders by keeping you prisoner here."

"Well, those six weeks are up now! Let's go celebrate. How about racing up to the Wheel Well?" McQueen wiggled his windshield in enticement.

She pretended to contemplate the idea for a minute, then laid her own inviting expression on him. "I've got something better in store. Follow me."

McQueen trailed behind her, out into the dying heat of the day. The sun had sunk below the horizon, but the evening was still muggy with the humidity of the day. He hadn't really been out of the house in quite some time and he missed the late July heat.

She took him out Willy's Butte, where the orange of the sky fringed the ridge in a beautiful desert scene. Off to the side of giant landmark, McQueen could make out several figures like a mirage in the distance. He sped up gently to drive by Sally's side. He looked over at her with curiosity, but she drove on as if the collection of cars was completely normal. He could see the smallest tug of a smile on her lips and he knew it was something of her doing.

When they were close enough, he was able to pick out the familiar faces staring at him. First, he recognized his fellow residents, including Mia. Then he saw The King and his wife, Lynda. Lastly, he noticed Holley beside Mater, and Finn parked nearby.

"What's all this?" McQueen finally asked when they had joined the smiling group of friends.

Everyone waited silently for Sally to explain. "Well," she began, "I know we said we weren't going to make a big deal out of this marriage thing, but I thought you might like if we still had a mock ceremony and reception. Maybe someday we'll have a real wedding, maybe we won't, but I didn't want you to miss out on the experience of it if that's what you really wanted."

McQueen gazed happily back at the cars around him. He looked over to Sally with astonishment. She truly was a genius at times. "Yeah," he agreed faintly, "That would be amazing, Sal."

Finn separated himself from the group and came forward. "Well, in that case, I'll be your priest for the event. Shall we begin?"

* * *

><p>"And now," Finn finished up his closing remarks, "witnessed by your closest friends, I pronounce you unlawfully wedded husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."<p>

McQueen reversed slightly to look his 'wife' directly on. The light of the evening had faded away, yet the sparkle in her eyes remained. He whispered loud enough for only her to hear, "I love you, Sally."

"I love you, too. Now, are you gonna kiss me, or are you gonna keep these cars waiting?"

He blinked bashfully at her witty response and threw back with a smirk, "Oh, I wasn't trying to keep them waiting. Just you."

An amused laugh escaped from her until she abruptly smothered his lips with her own. They held the act for a few seconds before breaking apart to face their adoring crowd. Sally started to lead the way down the partition of bodies as McQueen settled against her side.

The guests were still talking loudly among each other when they reached the end and Sally smiled at their obvious excitement. She felt a certain closing for having arranged the small ceremony and going through with it. It was like they had given each other that sought after commitment without the heavy classification of being married; it was the perfect compromise.

Just then, she felt McQueen lean more into her side. "Do you know what my favourite part about a wedding is?" he asked her in a soft, teasing voice.

She looked over at him dubiously. "What is that?"

His lips curled desirously as he answered, "The honeymoon."

_**THE END !**_

* * *

><p>And that my friends, is the end to "Triangolo D'Amore". I really enjoyed writing this, and I'm happy to say that I think it was one of my stronger stories. I really appreciate all the reviews it got, and I would strongly encourage any of my readers to leave one last review if they could. It would mean a lot to me to hear your final thoughts. So, that brings me to what is coming next. Now, a good amount of people answered my poll (thank you for that) and it seems there is most interest in a sequel to 'Family Tidings'. However, since I just finished a story largely based on the two main characters of that series, I'd like to take a break from them to refresh. As of the moment, I'm leaning towards a sequel for 'Dangerous Keepings' which a few of you also voted for. I may squeeze a one-shot in first, andor most likely a few more chapters to my Doc story. So, that's what you can look to see from me next. Now that the play is over I should have more writing time. Hope to see you in the future, thanks for all your support! xxx


End file.
